Hospital Sex
by grantcame
Summary: Seblaine - Hospital fic. Blaine has had to shave his groin in preparation for his surgery. Sebastian asks to look which leads to masturbation, fingering and getting caught.


Blaine opened the curtain surrounding his bed. Sebastian was sitting in the chair beside it, reading a magazine. He looked up and smiled at his boyfriend. Blaine, on the other hand, was not so amused. His face burned red as he stood there wearing nothing but a hospital gown. He placed the clippers in his hand down on the portable table and climbed onto the bed. He face was straight with embarrassment and Sebastian picked up on it.

"You can't be that embarrassed, can you?" He queried, his smirk not shifting from his face.

"_You _didn't have to go through.. _that_!" Blaine replied, and quickly looked around nervously.

The nurse had come in earlier and informed Blaine that he had to shave his groin area in preparation for his surgery later today. Blaine had never shaved down there before, and felt awkward during the whole process.

"Well?" Sebastian questioned.

"What?" Blaine responded, clearly confused.

"Are you going to show me?" Sebastian asked, the grin on his face widening.

"NO I am not!" Blaine said sternly, but Sebastian was having none of it.

"Come on, Blaine. It's only me. I'm going to see it eventually. I just wanna see!" he pleaded. Blaine sighed and reluctantly agreed. Sebastian got up, closed the curtain, and then positioned himself on the edge of the bed beside Blaine.

"Don't laugh!" Blaine said as he grabbed the end of his gown.

"I won't, I promise" Sebastian replied, but he could already feel a snigger forming in his throat. Blaine slowly lifted his gown to reveal cock and balls to his boyfriend. They were completely bald, almost as if they had been waxed. His groin looked smooth and his cock looked at least an inch bigger without his bush surrounding the base.

Sebastian chuckled a little and Blaine began to pull the gown back down in embarrassment.

"No, don't, I want to feel how smooth it is" Sebastian quickly said, grabbing at Blaine's wrist to prevent him covering up. Blaine sighed again but willingly released his grip from the gown. Sebastian stroked the smooth area above Blaine's cock, causing it to twitch.

"Really, Blaine?" He said, in a slightly patronising tone. Blaine's face burned red again.

"Sorry, I can't help it" he said quietly as his cock began to harden over the stimulation. Sebastian cupped his had around it and slowly began to stroke it. Blaine's breathing increased as he let out small sighs, trying to keep quiet.

"Sebastian. We can't."

"That's not what your cock is saying" He whispered in Blaine's ear. Sebastian began to work his tongue over Blaine's neck, sucking down on Blaine's known pleasure points. Blaine's sighs transformed to gentle moans as Sebastian's hand quickened at the same time.

"Sebastian!" He called out, louder than he intended to. At this point, he drew his knees up towards his chest, indicating his desire to Sebastian. Sebastian simply chuckled before raising two finger on his free hand to Blaine's mouth. As Blaine sucked on Sebastian's fingers, he felt his own cock twitch with excitement. But right now was all about Blaine. He quickly removed his fingers from Blaine's mouth and gently poked at his now exposed hole with them.

Blaine hissed gently as Sebastian's long fingers penetrated him and made their way inside him. Sebastian could feel him tense up around him and told him to relax, breathing down his neck. Blaine shivered and did just that. Sebastian began working his fingers in and out of Blaine, trying to avoid his 'spot' to prevent him from coming too soon. With both hands hard at work, he returned his mouth to Blaine's neck. Blaine was in ecstasy. He rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder, one hand in his her, the other gripping his own thigh. His moans were noticeably louder now, cursing with every other breath as Sebastian pleasured him.

After a couple of minutes, Blaine was close. Really close. He informed Sebastian began to work harder with both hands. At that moment, the curtain moved.

"Okay, Blaine we're..." The nurse started. "Oh my God" she screamed and dropped the metal tray she was carrying in shock. Sebastian jerked in surprise, crooked his fingers and pushed on Blaine's spot. Blaine came. Hard. He covered his chest completely and even managed to get some on his chin. He had pulled on Sebastian's hair during his orgasm, causing Sebastian to moan along with him.

They both looked up suddenly, in time to see the nurse turn and run out of the curtain. Sebastian pulled his fingers out of Blaine and they both looked at each other, stunned, with their faces burning red. Blaine quickly began to wipe his cum from his chin, chest and gown while Sebastian sank back into his chair, chuckling at what had just happened.


End file.
